Monster Jam World Finals 17
Monster Jam World Finals 17 was held on March 17-19, 2016 in Sam Boyd Stadium in Las Vegas. It has 32 trucks competing for the World Finals. To date, the decorations on merchandise have been themed off gold and clovers, due to part of the event (the Young Guns Shootout) happening on St. Patrick's day. There are four Grave Digger trucks in the line-up, a record number of the same truck for the World Finals, two Maximum Destruction trucks with a third in the Young Guns Shootout, and two Monster Energy trucks. There are also two El Toro Loco trucks in the Young Guns Shootout with a third already in the main competition. Young Guns Shootout Line-Up # Scott Liddycoat- Dragon # Tony Ochs- Soldier Fortune Black Ops (Young Guns Shootout Debut) # Rosalee Ramer- Wild Flower (Young Guns Shootout Debut) # Eric Swanson- Obsessed (Young Guns Shootout Debut) # Steven Thompson- Hurricane Force # Buddy Tompkins- Razin Kane (Blue flame) (Young Guns Shootout Debut) # Ryan Disharoon- Saigon Shaker (Young Guns Shootout Debut) # Becky McDonough- El Toro Loco (Yellow) # Jared Eichelberger- Maximum Destruction (Yellow) (Young Guns Shootout Debut) # Travis Groth- New Earth Authority (N.E.A Police) (Blue) # Steven Sims- Pirate's Curse # Bailey Shea Williams- Scooby Doo # Tyler Groth- Zombie (Yellow) (Young Guns Shootout Debut) # Kayla Blood- El Toro Loco (Orange) (Young Guns Shootout Debut) # Cynthia Gauthier- Monster Mutt Dalmatian # Tyler Menninga- Blue Thunder (Young Guns Shootout Debut) Line Up # Todd LeDuc- Metal Mulisha (Defending World Racing Champion) # Dennis Anderson- Grave Digger (Chrome) # Ryan Anderson- Son-Uva Digger # Cam McQueen- Northern Nightmare # Donald Epidendio- Titan (Black) # Candice Jolly- Monster Mutt Dalmatian # Marc McDonald- El Toro Loco (Black) # George Balhan- Mohawk Warrior # Lee O'Donnell- Mad Scientist # Scott Buetow- Team Hot Wheels Firestorm # Jimmy Creten- American Sniper Bounty Hunter # Charlie Pauken- Monster Mutt # Unknown- Doom's Day # Chad Tingler- Alien Invasion # Neil Elliott- Fox Sports 1 Cleatus # Nicole Johnson- Scooby Doo # BJ Johnson- Gas Monkey Garage (World Finals Debut) # Mikey Vaters- Overkill Evolution (Defending World Freestyle Champion) # Jim Koehler- Avenger (Rusty Blue) # Tom Meents- Maximum Destruction (Original) # Linsey Weenk- Lucas Oil Crusader # Damon Bradshaw- Monster Energy (Cadillac) # Dustin Brown- Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog # Chad Fortune- Soldier Fortune # Bari Musawwir- Zombie (Original) # Colton Eichelberger- Maximum Destruction (Gold) # Coty Saucier- Monster Energy (Ford) # Brianna Mahon- Madusa (White) (World Finals Debut) # Adam Anderson- Grave Digger (Original) (Fox Sports 1 Championship Series Champion) # Cole Venard- Grave Digger (Purple) (East Coast MoreMonsterJam Champion) (World Finals Debut) # Morgan Kane- Grave Digger (Orange) (West Coast MoreMonsterJam Champion) # Scott Liddycoat- Dragon (Young Guns Shootout Champion) (World Finals Debut) Wednesday ("Make a Wish Foundation Day") On Wednesday March 16th 2016, Monster Jam held their annual "Make a Wish Foundation Day", giving truck rides and autographs to disabled/terminal children. Trucks also practiced that night on the track. Thursday (Young Guns Shootout) Round 1: Pirate's Curse vs. Saigon Shaker Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. New Earth Authority El Toro Loco (Blood) vs. Dragon Max-D vs. Scooby Doo El Toro Loco (McDonough) vs. Obsessed Hurricane Force vs. Zombie Razin Kane vs. Soldier Fortune Black Ops Blue Thunder vs. Wild Flower Round 2: Pirate's Curse (crash) vs. Monster Mutt Dalmatian Max-D vs. Dragon El Toro Loco (McDonough) vs. Zombie Razin Kane vs.' Blue Thunder' Semi Finals: Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. Dragon Blue Thunder vs. El Toro Loco (McDonough) (crash) Championship Race: Blue Thunder vs. Dragon Young Guns Shootout Encore The Young Guns Shootout Encore featured all of the Young Guns Shootout competitors doing donuts. Afterwards, Pirate's Curse and Wild Flower did simultaneous back flips. Friday (Racing) Round 1: Alien Invasion vs. Mad Scientist Monster Energy (Saucier) vs. Team Hot Wheels Firestorm Lucas Oil Crusader vs. Dragon Metal Mulisha vs Grave Digger (Venard) Soldier Fortune vs. Bounty Hunter (broke) Mohawk Warrior vs. Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog Avenger vs. Grave Digger (Adam) Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. Son-Uva Digger Northern Nightmare vs. El Toro Loco Monster Mutt vs. Grave Digger (Dennis) Max-D (Meents) vs. Scooby Doo Fox Sports 1 Cleatus vs. Monster Mutt Dalmatian Titan vs. Gas Monkey Garage Doom's Day vs. Zombie Overkill Evolution (broke) vs. Monster Energy (Bradshaw) Grace Digger (Kane) vs. Madusa Round 2: Monster Energy (Saucier) vs. Lucas Oil Crusader Metal Mulisha vs. Soldier Fortune Mohawk Warrior vs. Grave Digger (Adam) El Toro Loco vs. Son-Uva Digger Max-D (Meents) vs. Grave Digger (Dennis) Fox Sports 1 Cleatus vs. Gas Monkey Garage Mad Scientist vs. Monster Energy (Bradshaw) Grave Digger (Kane) vs. Zombie Quarter Finals: Monster Energy (Saucier) vs. Monster Energy (Bradshaw) (broke) Metal Mulisha vs. Grave Digger (Adam) Max-D (Meents) vs. Son-Uva Digger Grave Digger (Kane) vs. Gas Monkey Garage (crash) Semi-Finals: Metal Mulisha vs. Monster Energy (Saucier) Grave Digger (Kane) vs. Son-Uva Digger Championship Race: Grave Digger (Orange) vs. Metal Mulisha. In a photo finish, Kane beats out the defending World Finals Racing Champion. Encore Tom Meents in Maximum destruction jumped over five trucks using the middle jump, then went straight into a backflip on the wide backflip wall at the front of the stadium near the racing lanes. Saturday (Freestyle) Grave Digger (Adam):33 Monster Energy(Damon): 32.5 Grave Digger (Denis): 31.5 Grave Digger (Cole): 30.5 Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: 30.5 Son uva Digger: 30.5 Metal Mulisha: 29.5 Northern Nightmare: 29 El Toro Loco: 28.5 Alien Invasion: 25.5 Soldier Fortune: 25.5 Madusa: 24.5 Monster Mutt: 24.5 Overkill Evolution: 24.5 Titan: 23.5 Grave Digger (Morgan): 23 Zombie: 23 FS1 Cleatus: 22.5 Max-D (Tom): 21.5 Max-D (Colton): 20 Scooby Doo: 19 Mad Scientist: 19 Mohawk Warrior: 19 Dragon: 18.5 Lucas oil Crusader: 17.5 Junkyard Dog: 15.5 Monster Energy (Coty): 15.5 Monster Mutt Dalmatian: 14.5 Doomsday: 14.5 Bounty Hunter: 14 Gas Monkey Garage: 13 Avenger: 12 Encore For the encore, military themed trucks came out and performed donuts, in honor of the US Army. Then, they all did a backflip on the front backflip wall. Trivia * This would be the second year in a row that Brianna Mahon would cover for Madusa, as she had an injury and sat out so far in 2016. Last year, at the WF16, she covered for her as she was attending a WWE awards ceremony. * The "Jester" truck (set to display at the pit party), on its way to Las Vegas, encountered the truck trailer carrying The Xtermigator and Razin Kane (the former also set to appear at the pit party while the latter to perform at the Young Guns Shootout). The teams for Xtermigator and Razin Kane and for Jester decided to hitch a ride together in the Jester trailer truck to Sam Boyd Stadium in Las Vegas, accidentally leaving the trailer for Xtermigator and Razin Kane behind in New Mexico. The Jester trailer truck had to return to New Mexico 400 miles away (thus 800 miles round trip) to bring it to Las Vegas. * It's Pit Party would be the largest to date, having 100+ trucks attending (Including competing trucks). * Neil Elliot will drive the "Cleatus" truck on his Maximum Destruction chassis. Pit Party (Non-Competing) Trucks Airborne Ranger Backwards Bob BKT (Race) (Pit Party Debut) BKT Ride Truck Black Stallion Brutus Captain's Curse Carolina Crusher (Pit Party Debut) Cyclops (Pit Party Debut) D'Sturbed (Other) (Pit Party Debut) Destroyer Dirt Crew (Pit Party Debut) El Diablo Enforcer Equalizer Extinguisher The Felon Fluffy (Pit Party Debut) Grave Digger 11 Hitman Ice Cream Man Iron Outlaw Jester (Leprechaun body) King Krunch Knucklehead (Leprechaun body) Maniac Maverik Monster Trakker McGruff Midnight Rider Monster Mutt Rottweiler Monster Patrol (Phelps) Nasty Boy Obsession Play'n For Keeps Quad Chaos Rage (Pit Party Debut) Rat Attack Red Solo Truck (Pit Party Debut) Reptoid Scarlet Bandit Sergeant Smash Sheer Insanity Sniper (Turner) (Pit Party Debut; was initially planned to debut at the 2015 pit party, but was unable to be completed in time.) Storm Damage Survivor T-Maxxx (Pit Party Debut) T-Rex Thumper Thunder Chicken Time Flys TNT Unnamed & Untamed Venom (Echternkamp) (Pit Party Debut) Warrior (Ride Truck) (Pit Party Debut) Wheels of Freedom Wild Thang Wrecking Crew XDP Diesel (Pit Party Debut) The Xtermigator Zombie Hunter Gallery The_photofinish.png||Grave Digger beats out Metal Mulisha in a photo finish, winning the Racing Championship. Category:World Finals Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:2016 events Category:Events Category:World Finals Category:2016 events Category:Las Vegas